


Rosie's First Tooth

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Sherlock can't figure out why Rosie won't stop crying. It's frustrating, really...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rosie's First Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of Rosie's milestones, others include her first word and her first steps. It isn't related to an episode.

“JAWNNNNN?!”  
“I’VE LITERALLY JUST GOT THROUGH THE DOOR, SHERLOCK. WHAT IS IT?”  
“I CAN’T FIGURE OUT WHY ROSIE’S CRYING”  
“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE, SHERLOCK, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING IN YOUR MIND PALACE!” Sherlock goes quiet, as he thinks hard.  
“...NOPE.”  
“Bloody hell…” John grumbles, and makes his way upstairs, sighing. He opens the door to the flat to see Sherlock standing in the middle of the room, begging Rosie to stop crying. He sees John and looks immediately relieved.  
“She won’t drink her milk, she won’t sleep… I don’t have a clue what to do, John!”  
“No shit, Sherlock…” Sherlock looks at John as if to say “really?” John smiles, cheekily.  
“Couldn’t resist,” he winks, and moves over to his armchair, where Rosie is still crying. He bends down, crouches at her level and smiles at her.

“Hey, Rosie! What’s all these tears about then, eh?” He scans her tiny body for obvious injury or unusual behaviours, before picking both her and her milk up.  
“Come on, drink this,” He says, and she opens her mouth to cry in protest. John’s eyes are drawn to a tiny white stump at the front of her bottom gum, everything suddenly clicking into place. She starts to drink the milk as John calls to Sherlock without taking his eyes off his daughter. 

“Sherlock?”  
“Yes?” Came Sherlock’s reply from the window. He liked to look out of it, it helped him think.  
“Did Rosie try to bite anything?”  
“Oh my god, yes!” He exclaims, walking over to John and Rosie, “she was like a bloody shark; biting my hand, biting my jacket, pulling my hair…” John smiles.  
“Look closely…” He says. Sherlock does so, taking in every detail. He spots the little white stump.  
“Oh. That explains some things.”  
“Sherlock, how much do you actually know about raising children?” Sherlock stays quiet; he gets iffy about things he doesn’t know or understand.  
“Sherlock?” John turns around to face him, looking at him with a confused expression, “with all the knowledge you have, you don’t know anything about kids?” Sherlock screws his face up in annoyance and turns back to the window.  
“Well, I've never had to; my parents did all of the raising. If they weren’t around, Mycroft was old enough to look after me and Eurus. So no. I know basically nothing,” he throws himself down on the sofa, frowning, “It frustrates me.” John smiles and sits next to him, comforting Rosie as her teeth begin to grow. “That’s why we’re doing this together; to teach you.” He gave Rosie to Sherlock to hold, hooking one arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “You can learn many things from parenthood, you know,” he continued. Sherlock sighed with content as Rosie sniffled and stopped crying, finally. He smiled, and rested his head on John’s, and the family drifted off to sleep.

~boredsherlockholmes221b  
Feb 16th ‘21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
